1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED display frame structure, and more particularly to an LED display frame structure comprising a light guide plate and a heat dissipation frame. At least one side of the light guide plate is provided with an LED strip and a 7-like heat dissipation plate. The present invention can be assembled quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 4 through FIG. 6, a conventional LED display frame 4 comprises a light guide plate 41. The light guide plate 41 comprises a diffusion film 411, a light reflection plate 412 and a reflection sheet 413 which are laminated in sequence. A side frame 42 is connected to the periphery of the light guide plate 41. At least one side of the light guide plate 41 is provided with an LED strip 421. The back of the LED strip 421 is provided with two elastic washers 422. The LED strip 421 is received in a groove 4231 of an L-shaped plate 423. The L-shaped plate 423 is inserted in the side frame 42. The LED strip 421 is connected in a press way, which may slip or displace. The LED strip 21 doesn't have a heat dissipation structure. The assembly of the LED strip requires much time and work. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.